Neeva X Zilver
Character Neeva Dragalis © Wyvernlord_Firion Zilver A. Hawk © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Neeva:*stretching out his wings as he prepares to take off*....Ahhh, that's relaxing... Zilver: *singing* "Be thou my vision Oh Lord of my-" *stops* Wait a second...*pulls out her bag* Where did I put that tome.... Neeva:*hears singing*...Who's there? Zilver: What the-...*pales* The ghost of the forest IS real!!!! Neeva:Huh? what Ghost?*tilts his head* Zilver: *finally sees him* ...Wait...you're not...a ghost? What on earth are you? A fairy?! Neeva:....Fariy? Zilver: Well...you certainly look like one...Hm...didn't think those were real either. Neeva:...Maybe she doesn't speak ancient...ummmm...N-no? Zilver: Aw! *smiles* That's cute! I'm...Zilver....*a little louder* Zil...ver... Neeva:....Zailver?errmmm...Neeva? Zilver: Neeva? Is that your name? Neeva:...Yes? Zilver: ...What...are...you? *thinking* Geh...I wish Astrid was here...She knows this stuff... Neeva:*only hears What you?*...La-Laguz. Zilver: Laguz... *circles around him curiously* Not a heron....not a cat....not a dragon... Neeva:...*feeling very imtimidated*....? Zilver; You know what? Dad will know what you are. C'mon! *grabs him by the wrist* Are you hungry? Neeva*has no idea what she's saying*Hey!What're you- Zilver: Hm...lemme' see... We go home and eat you now? Neeva:NO!*tries to fly away*...Me...not...want...to...bahe..eahten! Zilver: *eyes widen* Oh!! Nononono!! Me no eat! Er....*reaches into her bag and pulls out an apple* ...You eat? Neeva:*still afraid*...What is she trying to say?!*bewildered look*...*stomach growls* Zilver: *makes motions to go along with her words* You come with me and eat...this! *points to apple and nods* It's good... Neeva:*hesitently walks over to her*...no eaten me? Zilver: *shakes her head* No eaten you. *shoves the apple in his face* Here! Neeva:*flinches back, but takes it*... Zilver: Awesome! Now...come on...*motions for him to follow* Neeva:*curiously follows her*...? Zilver: *thinking* Aw! He's adorable! *out loud* Ahem...now to figure out what you are, Neeva! *louder* My dad is nice!! Neeva:...Why do I have the feeling that she's looking at me strange?... Zilver: *babbling on* And I could make you cookies...or if you don't like sugar I could find some more apples...or maybe some candy... Neeva:...-Ye-Yes? Zilver: *giggles* Oh! We're gonna' have so much fun! *drags him off* Neeva:*thinking*Not agaain!!! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Zilver: *sitting at a table, she shoves a plate of cookies at Neeva* ...Good? Neeva:*quietly munching on the cookies*...Good...? Zilver: Aw!! You're precious! *giggles* Now say...Zilver. Neeva:*more confidently*Zilver. You Zilver. Zilver: Yes!! Yes! Hm...you don't speak a lot of English do you? Neeva:No. Zilver: Erm...Astrid me friend know language ancient... I....no good. *smiles sheepishly* Neeva:...I understand. Zilver: Where you live? Neeva:with Professor Luster. I was flying out to explore the place with his permission. Zilver: ...Hm...Luster... Is it far? Neeva:Not by wing. Zilver: *sighs* I've always wanted to fly... Dad is your Luster? Neeva:*catches it*No, Luster is not my dad, but he's letting me live in his house Zilver: Hm...You...Have mom? Neeva:I don't know. Zilver: *hugs her legs* I have no mom... Neeva:*touched*...At least you did not forget... Zilver: F-Forget...? Neeva:Professor Luster says I've lost my memory. All I know is how to speak and write this language. Zilver: *thinks a moment to process the words* Weird... I forget things a lot but not like that! *laughs* Neeva:He says it's because I hit my head, I don't know. Zilver: Hm...maybe if you got hit again you'd remember? *laughs* Neeva:B-But he also says I was collasped on the road when he found me*nervous chuckle* Zilver: Hm...Curious... More?! *pushes another plate of cookies at him* Neeva:...Sure!*starts munching on them again* Zilver: *giggles* You sure a a hungry little guy, aren't you? Neeva:...I guess so.... Zilver: I go get more? Neeva:No, this should do me....What is this town called? I may want to visit again when I have the time. Zilver: Phoenix Point. My dad works at St. Sforza's Church. Neeva:Ah. I see. So your father is a priest, if he does work in the church, right? Zilver: *nods and smiles* Big man, big voice. Neeva:this is my first time here, so I don't know him, unfortunatly. Zilver: Don't know...Oh! I get it! Do you leave now? Neeva:*shrugs*If you want me too. Zilver: No no! You can stay as long as you want! Neeva:I've got until 10:00 to get back, so I could be here a while. Zilver: Want to see church? Neeva:...O-Okay... Zilver: *grabs him by the wrist* C'mon! Not far!! Neeva**flinches yet again*...*thinks*I'll just fly next time. Zilver: This is going to be fun! I just know you'll love it! Neeva:I-I'll take your word for it... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Neeva:*surrounded by Zilvers group of friends*...Errm...He-hello? Zilver: Hey! No smothering him! I found him first! This is Astrid...Tai Tai...Nickki, Christine, Isaak...and Ashleigh! Neeva:ummm....Tell them I say hello to them all. Zilver: He says hi guys! No I didn't kidnap him! Sheesh... *shoes them away* Crazies... *laughs* Neeva:*laughs, unsure of what she said* Zilver: *showing him around* Not big town...There church...store...Bandits burn down other one... Neeva:Bandits? In this country? Zilver: *nods sadly* Not good men... Neeva:doesn't this town have protectors? Zilver: *holds up her tome* ...Merdoc is only adult that fight. Me and friends help! Neeva:O-Oh. I see. Zilver: I no strong yet...but I help! *creates a small ball of sparkles in her hands* Neeva:...W-Wow...*reaches out to touch it* Zilver: *makes it disappear* Oh no! Not unless you want to get zapped! Neeva:*takes a moment to clear his head*I-I don't know what came over me... Zilver: Maybe you should stay away from light magic, just to be safe! Neeva:You're probably right... Zilver: And now-*looks up* Hm...the sun's starting to go down... Neeva:Oh no! I'm going to be late! I'm Sorry Zilver, I have to get home...*starts taking off* Zilver: Oh...Hello!! ...Bye? Eh...it's one of the two... Neeva:Bye!*flies off* Zilver: *giggles* What a cute little-*someone grabs her from behind* Neeva:*turns around, still looking at her as she is taken*Z-Zilver?!*flies back* Zilver: *smacking the man over the head* Put! Me! Down! Neeva:*Not stopping to think, he rushes into he man*Ooof! Man: *he drops Zilver, but recoils by grabbing Neeva by the wings* What is this supposed to be? Zilver: Put him down! Neeva:*struggling around in his grasp**winces from pain* Man: *inspecting Neeva* ...Weird little thing. Whatcha' gonna' do 'bout it Red? Zilver: *frowns and draws her tome* Put him down...now! Neeva:Let me go!*tries to punch at him* Man: Hey! Watch it! *laughs* I wonder how much he's- Zilver: ...!! *fires of Nosferatu at random* Man: *gets blown back* Neeva:*barely flies out of his grasp**Wings are badly damaged**Barely lands next to Zilver* Zilver: Neeva! Are you-...*falls over* Neeva:Zilver?ZILVER!...*draws his shamshir and his dagger* Man: *painstakingly gets up* That little b-Geh. I'll kill the lot of ya'! *draws his axe* Neeva:You w-will...not...t-touch...her...Or I will have you suffer the consenqences... Man: *confused* What the-...What'd you say about me?! *charges at him* Neeva:*Charges at him as well**swings his Shamshir fast* Man: *gets nicked in his already wounded arm* GAH! *drops his axe* Neeva:*spins around and places the knife under his throat*...You...will...Le-leave. Man: *glares at him and pushes him away* I'll be back!! *runs off* Zilver: ...N-Neeva...? Neeva:*stumbles a little from push*...Z-Zilver?*runs over to her* Zilver: *weakly* ...Y-Your wings!! Neeva:I know.*winces from pain* But you must get back to the church. Zilver: *only hears church* ...I-I'm not supposed to...use...that...spell... Neeva:*barely picks her up, despite blacking out himself*Nnngh*puts her arm over his shoulder* Zilver: No...L-Leave me... Go. Get. D..Dad... Neeva:N-no... I cannot....leave you in case the....man comes again. Zilver: I...be fine...get...Dad.... Neeva:I-I'd rather have on my side... Zilver: *closes her eyes* ... Neeva:*gasping now* Priest: What the-...Miss Hawk? Miss Hawk!! Reverend! Reverend!! *Mr. Hawk runs out to them* Zilver: ...Dad... Neeva:I've f-finally made it...*Faints* Mr. Hawk: Oh dear... *picks both of them up* *One day later* Neeva:*being visited by Luster*I'm fine, Professor Luster. the healers fixed my wings and everything... Zilver: *up and about* Neeva!! *hugs him* Neeva:Zilver*puts his arms around her*Are you okay? Zilver: *smiles* I feeling much badder! *blinks* Wait...that's not right...em...Berter...bester...beggar...biiird... I feel good? Neeva:*chuckles*So I see. Zilver: *giggles* I'm lucky, Professor. Neeva's my hero! Prof. Luster:...*chuckles*now what have you been up to, Neeva? already saving girls, are you?*laughs* Neeva:Professor!*blushes* Zilver: Aw! *smiles* ...I suppose I should be a good hostess and go get something for you guys to eat... Neeva:Don't worry about it. I think the professor came well prepared..? Luster:That I did, Neeva.*pulls out a haversack* Zilver: Alright then...Are you two sure you're ready for travel? ...I know I'm still sore and I hardly did a thing the other day... Neeva:My wings are still a bit weak, but they'll be fine once I stretch them out.*as to prove his point, he hovers right above the ground* Zilver: Em...Alright then. Be careful. Neeva:*hugs her again*I...will...mi-miss...you, Zilver. Zilver: *smile widens* Of course you'll come back right? Neeva:I-I'll try. Prof. Luster:I wouldn't mind if he visited you at all!*thinks*Yes! his first step in soicity! *smiles* Zilver: Yay! *hugs him tighter* Well...I shouldn't keep you. Have a safe trip back... Neeva:You too...*lets go*...B-uh-bye! I'll see you soon!*flies off* Lustor:...I'm afraid that's my cue to leave *walks after him* Zilver: And I'll be waiting here... 'End of Support A ' '''Neeva, Innocent Hero and Zilver, the Lovely Light Neeva returned with Prof. Luster to continue his studies on the English langage. Each time he would return to Phoenix Point, he'd know something new an every time, he would never cease to amaze Zilver. Once Luster passed away, Neeva returned to Zilver's village, permenantly. He easily gained the trust of Reverend Hawk and became a favorite out of Zilver's village friends. When the two were old enough, they were happily wed (by the Rev. Hawk of course), continuing to defend the small village, side by side, with their children and eventually their grandchildren.